


Deception and Perfection (Are both wonderful traits)

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Basically Kakashi pushed Obito out of the way instead of vice-versa, Blood, Character Death, Funeral, Good Uchiha Obito, Grief, Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi dies, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Multi, Obito didn't make it in time, Other, Stuff, Uchiha Obito Lives, Vague Ending, im not sure how to tag this lmao, the end is up to interpretation, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He managed to get the genjutsu off of Rin (somehow), but he was too angry. He didn’t notice the shinobi until it was too late. Soon enough the walls were caving in and they had to leave, fight, escape. It was too much for him to process at the moment, he paused. Kakashi wasn’t there yet. He wasn’t.. Furious, he was absolutely furious. He yelled before throwing another kunai.A spike of chakra, hands pushing against him. Someone screamed.





	Deception and Perfection (Are both wonderful traits)

They fought. Obito was angry at Kakashi, of course he was, why couldn’t the Jounin see? His eyes were wide open but he was blind! Missions never go first, they weren’t as important as protecting his teammates. So Obito hissed though his teeth and left behind a lost boy. He didn’t regret what he said, of course not, he could see the gears turning and the tears in his eyes. No, he regretted the way he said it. Anger. Anger was a powerful thing and, in hindsight, it gave them Kakashi before taking him away.

 

He managed to get the genjutsu off of Rin (somehow), but he was too angry. He didn’t notice the shinobi until it was too late. Soon enough the walls were caving in and they had to leave, fight, escape. It was too much for him to process at the moment, he paused. Kakashi wasn’t there yet. He wasn’t.. Furious, he was absolutely furious. He yelled before throwing another kunai.

A spike of chakra, hands pushing against him. Someone screamed.

 

“I-” a cough, a thick cough that sounded more like death than he would have ever hoped. “I’m sorry.” The voice, he recognized that voice. His eyes spinned and spinned and spinned before settling down on his friend.

“N-no..” The whimper came out unwillingly, but he didn’t dare stop himself. “No no no no no!” It stuttered and fell, repeating itself over and over. But he had to do something. He had to. Rin. Rin! Rin could help, right? She _was_ a medic. Just- maybe she could ease his pain somehow? Give him a gentle escape- no. No! He slapped himself, reeling in his heavy breathing. His eyes stung. Tears kept falling and falling and falling and-

 

He fell down, onto his knees, and crawled over beside Kakashi. He never thought he could hate the color red. Yet there he was, willing himself to not, and mumbling incoherently. There was far too much red. Red red red red. Blood. “K-Kakashi!” He would ask if he was alright, he _would_ , but the giant mass over the Hatake’s side gave him an answer all too quick. “Don’t be sorry,” not yet, “p- _please_!” He was desperate, Rin let out a cry at the sight.

Kakashi said something, he could see it, the way time slowed down. The world fell out underneath him as Kakashi’s broken eye emptied.

Rin was the one to lead him away, the one to explain to Sensei what happened. Shaking hands, spiraling eyes.

 

When he finally regained some of himself, his mind stuttered. That could have been him. He could have been the one bleeding and crushed and _dying_. If Kakashi didn’t push him out of the way, he would be dead. Wouldn’t it be better if he didn’t have the third tomoe though? If he knew getting his sharingan would be because of something like that he-... He wouldn’t have been so eager. It was his fault as well, his fault he didn’t act as fast, his fault he convinced Kakashi, his fault he couldn’t get there in time. Again.

 

The team didn’t work as well without Kakashi pointing out every flaw. The something in him that refused to admit his admiration for the boy was crushed that night, that mission. It was a shame that Kakashi died right after that. He could remember all of it. The way the blood dripped, slowly, _slowly_ , the way it turned from a dirty red to a dark brown, drying up. Slowly, slowly. Sometimes, if someone mentioned Kakashi, he would feel like laughing, crying, screaming. ~~Something kept slipping.~~

“Survivor's guilt,” someone whispered. He couldn’t think of anything any more accurate. He survived and he suffering. He lost something important, he just didn’t know _why_ it was so special.

 

The funeral was anti-climatic. A surprising amount of people were there, yes, but most didn’t say a word. He wasn’t sure if the silence was better than the quiet apologies he kept getting. The funeral was just an image of their team picture, because Kakashi refused to let too many images be taken of him, and the etching of his name onto the stone. I’m sorry for your loss, they would say, he was a good person.

No he wasn’t. He was stubborn, a brat. Cruel, emotionless. Yet, all too late did he realize it was just a front. He closed his eyes, hating the way he could remember the situation so clearly, the sharingan’s cursed memory, then let out a slow breath. The words Kakashi said all too long ago, the blood that dripped (dropped, his mind supplied helpfully), the rocks that crushed. Kakashi was, really, just like him. He distanced himself, he said, so that it wouldn’t hurt as much when he lost someone again. Obito could remember those words, and the bittersweet smile, like it was yesterday. He could also remember him telling him to leave. Time was running out, it was running out, and rocks were falling once more. They had to leave him behind.

 

~~When they searched, later, they couldn’t find his body.~~

 

 

 

_~~“I lo-love you and I’m- I’m sorry I kept ignoring that--”~~ _


End file.
